All Alone
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Su tiempo con él se vio reducido a pocas horas durante la semana, la felicidad de saber que Sasuke hacia lo q mas le gustaba- ser doctor- comenzara a apagarse"Ah" Suspiro con fascinación.Finalmente solo seria la prioridad de Sasuke.La cándida voz llego a sus oídos, le sintió mientras le escucha por primera vez perder el control. Mirando la camilla que estaba cubierta de su sangre.


**ALL ALONE**

Siempre lo supo, desde aquel día en el que Sasuke le dijo que seria doctor. Tuvo mucho tiempo para mentalizarse, para hacerse a la idea de que su tiempo con él se vería limitado a pocas horas durante la semana. Lo acepto con una sonrisa, ver a Sasuke hacer algo que le gustaba causaba regocijo en su interior, un cálido calor que se extendía por su cuerpo al ver esa sonrisa de lado en los labios pálidos. Pero con el tiempo, la felicidad de sentirse bien por él comenzó a apagarse.

Punzadas de hielo que rasgaban su corazón, hiriéndolo lentamente mientras conservaba aquel falso rostro de alegría. Promesas que quedaban en el aire, y una desilusión enorme.

Inevitablemente para protegerse comenzó a no tener expectativas, a tomar aquellas palabras como falsas, repitiéndose una y otra vez "No sucederá" A tomar el poco tiempo al cual se veía limitado para tratar de sanar su corazón que poco a poco comenzó a sangrar.

A solo suspirar, cuando aquella llamada o mensaje era enviado por otra persona para cancelar. "Vez te dije que sucedería" le decía una voz "Fue en vano que te cambiaras, él no vendrá. Siempre habrá una emergencia. Ya ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ser él el que cancele. Ya no tiene tiempo ni para eso. Él ya no es mas nuestro"

Se repitió muchas veces esa escena para comprender que si no esperaba nada, no habría desilusión. No quedaría un vacio al ver el mismo mensaje una y otra vez.

Pero el amor seguía ahí, agonizante y moribundo pero latente. Por eso no era capaz de irse, de tomar la maleta que estaba guardada en el armario y de ser ahora él el que dejara una nota que solo diría "Me marcho" un mensaje que tal vez seria leído tres o cuatro días después de su partida.

Dolía, el saber que incluso si lo dejaba no lo notaria. Naruto solo sobrevivía con aquella frase que se repetía desde que supo que Sasuke seria doctor "Es por el bien de las personas" una que comenzó a odiar. A aborrecer todo lo que tenia que ver con hospitales, médicos y enfermos.

Pensamientos como "Tal vez debí estudiar medicina" rondaban su mente. Seguramente si hubiera sido medico como Sasuke podría verle mas de lo que le vería ahora siendo escritor. Ya no se sentía capaz de escribir, dejo de hacerlo desde hace un año. La inspiración simplemente no llegaba a el, el ultimo libro que escribió era tan triste que decidieron no publicarlo. El famoso escritor de novelas de acción se vio reducido a un patético escritor de cuarta.

Mentir se había vuelto una de su mejor cualidad, le salía tan endemoniadamente bien que no fue problemas ocultar su pesar. Todo está bien, no sucedía nada. Cada vez que escuchaba alguna pregunta preocupada todo se resumía a una sonrisa vacía y gesto de la mano.

"Esta bien dattebayo, no te preocupes teme yo se que tus pacientes son importantes. Sabes que te admiro mucho por el esfuerzo que haces. Anda ve que se te hace tarde, me quedare a escribir mi nuevo libro que te aseguro ganara algo próximamente"

¿Podía existir tantas mentiras en una simple respuesta?

Su mirada se volvía oscura al ver la puerta cerrar, al escuchar aquella farsa "Volveré temprano a casa" Dejo de ser suficiente aquellas horas que le eran regaladas, los abrazos, besos y satisfacción sexual. La sonrisa de Sasuke…

Ya no era suficiente.

Sumergido en esa casa que solo le hundía mas en su soledad, el quiebre finalmente llego.

"¿No crees que es suficiente? ¿Cuánto dolor mas tengo que soportar para que te des cuenta?"

El saber que ser doctor era la mayor alegría de Sasuke era algo de lo cual deseo nunca haberse enterado.

Aquel día, después de una semana sin verlo lo recibió en casa con su típica sonrisa. Sin decir ni una sola palabra lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al cuarto de ambos. Lo beso con dulzura y le pidió con desespero que le tomara. Ignoro por completo el cuerpo cansado de Sasuke, por primera vez se permitió tomar esas preciadas horas de descansó del Uchiha para su beneficio. Solo quería sentirle.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, lloro hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas en aquella cama donde Sasuke dormía desnudo a su lado.

Lo despidió como siempre, con un tenue rose de sus labios y su falsa sonrisa. Con un "Te veré pronto" y con un enérgico movimiento de mano.

Naruto amaba a Sasuke, más de lo que podía soportar. Y una persona por mas que quiera tiene un limite de amar a alguien mas de lo que se ama a si mismo.

Sus amigos veían lo que el moreno no tenia tiempo de apreciar. Que la felicidad en la que su relación estaba posada no era más que vidrio que estaba agrietado y próximo a romperse. Pero Naruto sabia que el vidrio estaba roto desde hace mucho y que solo les sostenía una falsa ilusión.

* * *

Todo sucedió como normalmente pasaba, los amigos que le invitaban a salir de una casa vacía para hacerle olvidar momentáneamente su soledad, su falsa careta que gritaba "Soy feliz" para poder engañar y no causar preocupación. Aunque sabia que no lo hacia bien, era imposible engañar a Shikamaru.

"¿Realmente te encuentras bien, Naruto?"

No, no lo estaba.

Pero sonrió, como solía hacerlo. ¿De que servía gritar? ¿Quejarse? ¿Exigirle a Sasuke más tiempo del que podía darle? Era algo que nunca haría, se prometió nunca pedirle algo que podría lastimarle. Y el ser doctor era lo que Sasuke más amaba. Y él protegería eso acosta de su propia felicidad. Pero los humanos son egoístas por naturaleza, y él tristemente no era la excepción.

Tristeza, soledad, furia, celos. Sentimientos negativos que no podían soportar la ilusión más.

Regreso a casa, caminando mientras miraba los copos de nieve caer. Con las manos metidas en los pantalones y el frio calándole la piel. Corrió todo lo que sus pies le dieron al notar que no traía consigo su celular, no es que tuviera esperanzas de que esta vez Sasuke cumpliera con su promesa "Esta noche regresare temprano"

Abrió de prisa, con el pulso acelerado y el zumbido de su corazón en los oídos. Desde afuera había visto la luz de su departamento prendida, y una estúpida sonrisa en los labios que parecía no querer borrársele. La esperanza es lo último que muere, y es una infeliz la maldita.

Su sonrisa murió junto con todo lo que él era. Pudo ser testigo de cómo su ser dejaba de existir. Aquella luz en la grabadora le dijo todo sin siquiera escuchar su mensaje, la habitación vacía hablaba por si sola.

Rio, de manera desquiciante al darse cuenta que era patético. Él había olvidado en la mañana apagar la luz cuando salió. Un simple error que le había costado caro.

Sin alma finalmente se dio cuenta. Camino con paso lento y muerto. Tomo el primer papel que encontró a la mano, un boleto que descansaba ansioso sobre la mesa, y escribió atrás de él lo que llevaba años ansioso decir.

"Me voy"

Salió del departamento, escuchando aquella voz de enfermera decirle que Sasuke había tenido una emergencia, que le llamaría mas tarde.

Ignoro al hombre que cuidaba los autos, sus advertencias de que en las noticias había recomendado no usar los vehículos por la nieve que se había congelado en el suelo. Se subió sin importarle, queriendo solo huir y no volver más.

¿Fue el error más grande de su vida?

Él no lo vio así. Podría decirse que fue la idea más acertada que pudo haber tenido, tal vez la debió haber llevado acabo antes.

Por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera se posaba en sus labios, no había mas vacio en su alma. Estaba feliz.

Su auto derrapo estrellándose con otro que venia de frente. El accidente fue catastrófico, dos autos más le pegaron de lado ocasionando que su auto volara por los aires. Había gritos y mucha sangre. Todo él estaba repleto de aquel carmesí.

"Ah" Suspiro con fascinación. Reconocía aquel imponente hospital. Sus paredes, jardines todo. Manteniéndose despierto por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, sonrió cuando escucho la sorpresa a su alrededor, los murmullos.

"Es el esposo del Dr. Uchiha" Gritaba una enfermera horrorizada "Que alguien llame a la Dr. Tsunade "

Finalmente solo seria la prioridad de Sasuke. Había conseguido unir el amor que el Uchiha sentía por su profesión y él amor que él sentía por el moreno. Al fin ambas estaban en paz.

No podía ser más feliz.

La cándida voz de Sasuke llego a sus oídos, le sintió mientras le escucha por primera vez perder el control. Gritaba su nombre, preguntándose que paso. Miraba seguramente la camilla que estaba cubierta de sangre.

Estiro con dificultad su mano, acariciando su blanca mejilla "H-hola" pronuncio con debilidad, le costaba mantenerse despierto el efecto de la adrenalina desaparecía, su cuerpo que se mantenía con vida por ella comenzó a perecer.

"T-te...a…mo" Escapo de sus labios como un silbido.

Le costaba ver, ya no podía observar aquellas cuencas azabaches, el rostro contraído por el sufrimiento, ni las lagrimas deslizarse por la blanca piel. Dejo de escuchar, de sentir la fuerte mano sobre la suya, los gritos desesperados pidiéndole que no cerrara los ojos.

"Soy feliz" Fue lo ultimo que pudo procesar su cerebro, mientras su mano caía flácida a un lado.

* * *

Su funeral fue celebrado al día siguiente, con su madre que lloraba desconsolada mientras su padre la abrazaba con fuerza. Con sus amigos que no podía creer que él se encontrara en aquella caja siendo sepultado. Con sus conocidos mas cercanos y otros tanto que no conocía.

En aquel lugar fue cuando Sasuke finalmente pudo ver.

Sus editores le habían dicho al moreno con sorpresa que había dejado de escribir libros desde hace un año.

Sus amigos le reprocharon por preferir antes su trabajo, y no haberse dado cuenta que lo había dejado solo.

La paramédico le conto sobre la escalofriante y corta platica que había tenido con él.

"Ahora podre ver a Sasuke en sus horas de trabajo. Seré su prioridad, solo me mirara a mí, mientras ejerce lo que mas ama. Finalmente podre tener más tiempo del que se me era permitido"

Y al regresar a casa, después de tanto tiempo. Noto la soledad.

Nadie le esperaba en el marco de la puerta, nadie le sonreía.

Estaba completamente…

Solo.

Una nota en la mesa, y aquellos mensajes de voz en la grabadora fueron suficientes para darse cuenta del enorme error que había cometido todos estos años.

"¡POR QUE DEMONIOS SIEMPRE SONREIAS, NARUTO!"

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Escribo cosas extrañas, extrañas, extrañas…. Jajajaja

Debo decir que esto nació mientras leía el especial de invierno de junjou egoist, mas aparte de mi vena dramática sin sentido. Jajaja

Que tengo un afán por ver sufrir a Naruto, no sé me gusta.

La cosa es simple:

A Sasuke le gusta su profesión, y ama a Naruto. Pero tiene serios problemas con las prioridades. Al ver siempre sonreír a Naruto supuso que todo esta bien. Y al principio lo estuvo. Naruto tiene un problema al pensar antes en la felicidad de Sasuke que sobre la suya propia, y eso lo lleva a ver que para el teme es muy importante su trabajo, y como quiere ver feliz a Sasuke…

Entonces finalmente explota cuando se hace la ilusión de que Sasuke por primera vez ha cumplido una promesa. Cuando tiene el accidente nota que al volverse él el enfermo Sasuke le dará de su precioso tiempo como doctor. Así no lastimara al Uchiha al pedirle que decida entre él o su trabajo.

En fin espero se entienda el ultimo pensamiento de Naruto.

No me quedo como me hubiera gustado, pero últimamente no me gusta como estoy escribiendo. Tengo ganas de hacerlo pero como que no me gustan como queda lo escrito. Tal vez sea por eso que me he demorado con "Quemando alas de Ángel"

Les mando muchos besos y espero leernos pronto.

Chuu.


End file.
